Why
by Armor King
Summary: Sango x Kagome fic. Multichapter sequel to Sango's Choice, nuff said.
1. Why?

Author's Notes: Okay, The second of the trilogy. This one's actually gonna be multiple chapters and the story-title is also the title of the first chapter. Here it is...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pairing: Sango/Kagome  
  
Warnings: Some Sango/Kagome mushiness in this one.  
  
Length: 3-5 chapters(think of them like episodes of the show).  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own InuYasha either.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: Why?  
~Taiji-ya Village~  
  
Kagome walks to the doorway of a cabin, "Sango? Are you in here?" she asks as she moves the curtain-like door to one side.  
  
"Hm?" Sango responds, turning to face toward the doorway, "Is something wrong, Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome breathes a sigh of relief, "Sango-chan, Are you... alright?" she ventures carefully.  
  
"I'm fine." the female slayer replies, looking back at her large boomerang, "I was just wondering what caused the Hiraikotsu to act of its own accord."  
  
Kagome walks over to the other girl and kneels down next to her, "That's not what I meant." she says, "I was talking about--"  
  
"Kohaku." Sango interrupts, closing her eyes momentarily, "I told you, I made a choice that I would make again, given the same circumstance." she smiles slightly, "At least, He died as his old self, and not as Naraku's puppet."  
  
"You understand?" Sango asks, turning to face the young miko from the modern world, only to find that she has her head down and her eyes closed. "Kagome-chan." she says, placing her left hand on the girl's right shoulder. Kagome raises her head to look at the older girl. "It's alright." Sango adds, smiling.  
  
"... okay." responds Kagome, managing a smile in return.  
  
Kagome stands and starts toward the door, "I'm sorry, Sango-chan. But," she says, turning her head back toward the female slayer, "I have to ask, why?"  
  
"Uh," Sango responds, looking away, "I believe it's because--"  
  
-From Outside- "Who are you!?" they hear Inuyasha's voice say, "What do you want!"  
  
Both girls run outside to see what's happening... they see a warrior with mid-back length silver hair fixed in a low ponytail, clad in a black cloak and kneeling next to the dead body of Kohaku(yep, the group took his body back to the taiji-ya village to bury him with the others that lived there). The obviously male warrior has his head bowed, his eyes closed and his right hand infront of him, his thumb towards himself.  
  
"Hey! I'm talkin to you!!" Inuyasha growls.  
  
The black-clad warrior raises his head and lowers his right hand, then stands and turns toward the group, opening his narrow copper-colored eyes. "I was merely paying my respects to a fallen warrior." he says.  
  
A gust of wind blows, causing the warrior's cloak to wave outward in the breeze and reveal the black outfit he's wearing under it.  
  
"That is a taiji-ya's uniform!" Sango states, surprizing the others.  
  
"Say what!?" questions Miroku.  
  
"You are very intelligent." the male warrior responds, "You are obviously the one called, Sango."  
  
Suddenly, Kirara transforms into her tiger-form and runs at the unknown warrior.  
  
"Kirara!" Sango shouts after the cat-demon.  
  
"Kirara! Stop!" the black-clad warrior says, holding out his right hand.  
  
The cat-demon does stop, growls a couple times then walks closer to the warrior and allows him to rub her head.  
  
"She must know him." Sango says, then asks the warrior, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Debirusuke." the man replies, "And once, a very long time ago, I was a taiji-ya." he walks past Kirara and closer to the group.  
  
"Debirusuke?" questions Sango, slightly surprized.  
  
"Sango-chan?" Kagome asks, "Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes." the female slayer replies, "He was a legend within the taiji-ya village. The only demon ever to become a demon slayer."  
  
"You are correct, Sango-san." Debirusuke says, "Unfortunately, That is no longer the case. I have a debt to pay to the one who freed me from my imprisonment, Naraku."  
  
"So. You are in league with that bastard!" Inuyasha says, gripping the handle of Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Unfortunately, Yes." Debirusuke replies, "But, Today is not a day to battle. A warrior has died, and his death should be respected." he bows to the group respectfully then turns and begins walking away, "However, I do intend to kill each of you." he adds, "I look forward to doing battle with you all."  
  
'What was that all about?' wonders Kagome.  
  
"Why did he not attack?" questions Miroku, not really to anyone.  
  
"It is a matter of honor." Sango says, "Something you would know nothing about, houshi!"  
~Taiji-ya Village/that night~  
  
"What were you about to say earlier?" Kagome asks Sango.  
  
"Hm?" responds Sango.  
  
"You were going to tell me why you chose to save me." Kagome says, "All you got to say was, 'I believe it's because...'."  
  
"Well..." Sango replies, turning her head to face the floor, "I think I... may be in love with you, Kagome-chan." a light blush appears on her cheeks.  
  
"R-really?" asks Kagome, shocked as a blush begins to cross her cheeks.  
  
"I'm unsure. I have never been in love before." Sango replies, still looking at the floor and blushing, "But, I do know that I have strong feelings for you." she closes her eyes.  
  
Sango then feels Kagome's arms wrap around her waist from behind and she opens her eyes, turning her head and using her eyes to look back at the younger girl, "Kagome-chan?"  
  
"I didn't know how to tell you but," Kagome says, "I have strong feelings for you too, Sango-chan. Whether, or not, it's love..." she smiles, "I guess we'll just have to discover that together."  
  
Sango turns her head back forward and Kagome closes her eyes, then lays her head against Sango's back, still smiling. Sango smiles as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----!!To Be Continued!!----~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ramblings: Well, That's chapter one of the sequel to Sango's Choice. Hope you all like it and, all flames about the pairing will be ignored. Tune in next chapter, okay. Til then, Ja. 


	2. Because I Love Her

Author's Notes: Here's the second chapter of Why. Hope you all like it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Because I Love Her  
  
~Valley of the Dead~  
  
The group's walking through a valley... Kagome looks at Sango, who's already dressed in her battle-attire, and thinks 'I wonder why Sango-chan's wearing her armor?'  
  
"Egh. Why are there so many corpses around here?" wonders Miroku aloud.  
  
"This place is known as the 'valley of the dead'." Sango reveals, after surveying the landscape.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha says, "Are you sure you sensed a jewel shard in this direction?"  
  
"Mm Hm." Kagome responds, nodding her head once, "It was definitely in this direction."  
  
"So, Where is it?" Inuyasha asks, grouchily, "This place is boring!"  
  
"Um..." Kagome says, looking around, "It's--"  
  
"Right here!" a voice says.  
  
The group look directly infront of them on the path and see Debirusuke, wearing his black cloak and holding a jewel shard in his right hand between his index finger and thumb.  
  
"You again!!" Inuyasha shouts, "So, You gonna stick around and fight, this time?"  
  
"Yes." replies Debirusuke, calmly and simply. He then turns to one side and lays the jewel shard down on a nearby rock, then turns back to the group, "And, To make the battle more rewarding... If the lot of you defeat me then, you can take the jewel shard."  
  
"But first..." he adds, pulling a shuriken out with his right hand. Debirusuke, without looking, throws the tiny dagger to his right... pinning a saimyoshou to a tree, "I do not want Naraku's insects reporting back to him of what happens here."  
  
A standoff ensues, lasting for several minutes, then Debirusuke says, "Well, If none of you are going to make the first move... I will!" he dashes toward the group, almost fast enough to be mistaken for teleportation. He uses his right foot to kick Shippou, knocking the kitsune several meters backward.  
  
"Shippou-chan!" Kagome says worriedly, running to check on the smallest member of the group.  
  
"You bastard!" Miroku shouts, swinging his staff at Debirusuke.  
  
Debirusuke back-dashes out of the way, Miroku runs at him and tries again to hit with his staff, this time with an overhead swing. Debirusuke turns to his own left, avoiding the attack, and lifts his right leg. With a quick and powerful right side-thrust kick, Debirusuke knocks the monk back into a tree.  
  
Miroku raises up and shouts, "Everyone! Move away! I'm going to use my Kazaana!" the others listen and Miroku grabs the prayer-beads around his right arm. He pulls away the prayer-beads and holds his right hand out toward Debirusuke, "Kazaana!" wind starts being drawn into the hole in Miroku's hand.  
  
Debirusuke grins and angles his body toward Miroku, allowing himself to be pulled by the Kazaana. Upon reaching Miroku, and before being pulled into the Kazaana, Debirusuke grabs the monk's right forearm with his left hand and holds it upward... making the Kazaana useless.  
  
"Pathetic, houshi!" Debirusuke states, then he nails Miroku with a right punch, knocking the monk unconscious. The Kazaana stops pulling in air and Debirusuke releases his arm, then stands up straight.  
  
Debirusuke leans back slightly and catches an arrow as it flies by him. The purity arrow vaporizes and the black-clad warrior looks toward the one who fired it, Kagome. He curls his right arm, placing his hand next to his head, and swings his arm in a left to right sweeping motion, shouting, "Desutsume!" releasing a claw attack that hits the ground infront of the fifteen year old girl, knocking her back.  
  
"KAGOME!!" shout Inuyasha and Sango simultaneously, Sango runs over to see if the other girl is okay.  
  
"Damn you! Try this!!" shouts Inuyasha, leaping up in the air and drawing back his right hand. "Sankon Tetsou!" he swings his arm from right to left in a sweeping motion, releasing his own claw attack.  
  
Debirusuke dodges the attack by jumping back out of the way of it. "Hiraikotsu!" he hears from off to his right and ducks as the large boomerang flies over him.  
  
The Hiraikotsu flies up then makes it's return-pass, flying back toward Sango who catches it with her right hand, 'He's fast!' she thinks.  
  
Inuyasha tries a downward swing with the Tetsusaiga but, all he manages to hit is Debirusuke's black cloak. "What!?" Inuyasha growls.  
  
"Inuyasha! Above you!" shouts Sango.  
  
Inuyasha looks up and sees Debirusuke, his taiji-ya uniform now fully visible. Debirusuke grips the handle of the katana on his back and pulls it from its scabbard, performing a downward slash at Inuyasha. The hanyou dodges the attack, but notices Debirusuke's sword is different... similar in appearance to the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"What the!?" Inuyasha says, his golden eyes widening slightly.  
  
"Oh, Forgive me." Debirusuke apologizes, lifting his sword and holding it out pointedly at Inuyasha, "Allow me to introduce... Taigaakiba!"  
  
'A fang... like the Tetsusaiga!' Sango thinks.  
  
"Uhh..." Sango hears and turns to see Kagome starting to come around.  
  
"Kagome-chan, Are you alright?" asks Sango.  
  
"Um, I think so..." Kagome replies, checking herself, "Yeah, I'm okay. What's going on?"  
  
"I do not believe Inuyasha can win." responds the demon slayer, looking toward the fight. She then looks back at Kagome, "I have to help him. Will you be alright here?" Kagome nods. Sango smiles at her and leans close, placing a kiss on the girl's left cheek. She stands and runs to help Inuyasha.  
  
Debirusuke deflects a swing of the Tetsusaiga, just as another katana nearly connects with his side. Debirusuke leaps into the air, avoiding Sango's blade. Inuyasha drops to one knee, breathing heavily.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asks Sango.  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha replies, trying unsuccessfully to stand up, "His sword... it only hit once. I--uh..." he falls unconscious to the ground, releasing the handle of Tetsusaiga. The sword detransforms.  
  
"Heh heh heh." Debirusuke laughs, after landing several feet away from Sango, "I guess I should have explained..." he smirks, lifting his sword again, "The Taigaakiba drains energy from the spirit of anyone in which the blade cuts. Care to try your luck, Sango?"  
  
"Fine." responds Sango, as she throws the Hiraikotsu.  
  
Debirusuke dodges to the side, avoiding the boomerang. However, As soon as he does, he has to block a swing of Sango's katana using the bracer(like a gauntlet/sheild) on his left arm. Debirusuke attempts a horizontal swing with the Taigaakiba at Sango's abdomen. The female demon slayer jumps back, avoiding the blade, and attempts another swing with her own katana. The silverhaired taiyou leaps over her, but a chain wraps around his waist and he's jerked down into the ground. The blackhaired slayer dashes at him and tries yet another swing with her katana. However, Debirusuke manages to duck under the swing, moving quickly around Sango, he spins clockwise and cuts across the female slayer's back, then jumps back several steps.  
  
"Damn!" Sango says, dropping to one knee and using her katana to keep from falling on to the ground.  
  
"Oh no! Sango!" shouts Kagome worriedly.  
  
Debirusuke dashes at the injured slayer, drawing up the Taigaakiba. Just as he is about to swing his sword, he notices something flying toward him from his left side and jumps backward, just as a purity arrow flies by. He turns to see Kagome, standing with bow in-hand, 'The girl from the future?' he thinks, then notices a wound along his abdomen, 'How could she have launched an arrow at that speed!? If I hadn't sensed it at the last moment...'  
  
"You leave her alone!!" the young miko from the modern world shouts, aiming another arrow at the taiyou, "I won't miss again!"  
  
'Is she saying she tried to miss me?' wonders Debirusuke, 'No! Impossible!' "Go ahead and try, little girl!" he says.  
  
Kagome launches another arrow at the taiyou, but he leaps into the air and avoids it. However, He's again jerked downward into the ground by the chain that he hadn't removed from around his waist. Suddenly, The ground blows away, the shockwave knocking down Kagome, and reveals the taiyou, a little more demonic in appearance(the pupils of his eyes now narrow slits and his fangs are longer, as are his claws... also, two black stripes now are apparent on each side of his face, similar to Sesshoumaru's blue stripes). He notices that it was again Sango, now lying on her back and holding the chain(she turned and fell back while pulling on the chain to increase the momentum). She falls unconscious due to the wound from the Taigaakiba.  
  
"Enough games!" Debirusuke states, then leaps into the air, "Now you die, SLAYER!!" he turns the Taigaakiba pointed downward and comes down at Sango.  
  
"STOP!!!" screams Kagome, now up sitting on her knees. The taiyou doesn't stop and she closes her eyes, turning her head away.  
  
"Why?" asks Debirusuke.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looks back to see that the blade of Debirusuke's sword has stopped just inches above Sango, the taiyou standing above the unconscious slayer, a foot on the ground to either side of her.  
  
"Why do you want me to stop?" he asks again, still looking down at Sango, "Why would you ask me to spare the life of someone who has betrayed you and your friends?"  
  
"Because I..." Kagome starts but doesn't finish, the others are starting to regain consciousness(except Sango of course).  
  
"Well, If you cannot answer then..." Debirusuke says, drawing his sword up above his head. He thrusts the sword downward at the unconscious slayer.  
  
"Because I love her!!" shouts Kagome, tears rolling from her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----!!To Be Continued!!----~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ramblings: CLIFFHANGER! So, If you want to know what's going to happen, you'll need to tune in next time. Til then! 


	3. Truth

Author's Notes: Here's the third chapter! Go ahead and read if you want...  
  
-----Chapter 3: Truth-----  
  
-Valley of the Dead-  
  
Sango's eyes snap open and she catches Taigaakiba's blade between her palms, just a few inches from her neck.  
  
'Did Kagome say she loves Sango?' wonders Inuyasha.  
  
Debirusuke then hears, "Sankon Tetsusou!" and notices Inuyasha's claw attack flying toward him from off to his right, however, the taiyou practically teleports out of the way.  
  
The taiyou appears in the air overhead and notices Sango and the others getting to their feet. Suddenly, He teleports to one side to avoid the Hiraikotsu, which is glowing again. The Hiraikotsu hovers in the air for a few moments, before it flies toward Debirusuke again, 'This battle is lost to me!' he states to himself, then vanishes as the Hiraikotsu flies through where he was. "Very well..." Debirusuke's voice says, "You have won this day. You may have that shikon shard as reward for defeating me."  
  
Kagome runs over to Sango and hugs her friend, "Are you alright, Sango-chan?" she asks.  
  
"I am, Kagome-chan." the taiji-ya responds, returning the hug, "Thank you."  
  
"Okay, Just what the hell's up with you two!?" demands Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome takes a deep breath, "I... uh, guess we should explain, huh?" she says, "Here goes..."  
  
-Naraku's Palace-  
  
"You failed!" states Naraku, angrily.  
  
"Not entirely, Naraku." Debirusuke says, "They have already fell victim to my trap."  
  
Naraku turns to Debirusuke, "What are you talking about!?" he demands.  
  
Debirusuke raises his gaze to Naraku, "That is not your concern, Naraku." he responds, as he begins to disappear into the shadows, "Suffice is to say, It is all a part of my overall plan." he vanishes.  
  
-Campsite-  
  
Inuyasha's lounging in a tree, Sango and Kagome are bathing in the nearby hotspring, and Miroku is currently attempting to sneak over to see the two.  
  
Inuyasha leaps down infront of Miroku, thus cutting him off, "Where do you think you're going, lecher?" he questions, popping his knuckles.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"That's what I thought!" Inuyasha states. We hear several sounds of punching and then see Miroku propped against a tree with several knots on his head. Inuyasha's back up in the tree, leaned back against the trunk, "Stupid pervert should learn to just give up!" he states, then to himself 'So, Kagome's more like Kikyou than I thought...' he soon falls asleep.  
  
=Flashback to earlier=  
  
After hearing Kagome's explanation, Inuyasha responds, "Oh... I get it."  
  
Kagome and Sango look somewhat surprised, "You don't seem all that shocked, Inuyasha." Kagome says.  
  
Inuyasha looks off to one side, "Yeah, well, It ain't like it's unheard of in this era." he responds, then to himself '... like that Tsubaki woman."  
  
=End Flashback=  
  
-Hotspring-  
  
"What's wrong, Sango-chan?" asks Kagome.  
  
Sango faces her friend, "I am unsure, Kagome-chan." she responds, then looks down at her open palms, "I have had a strange feeling ever since I came in contact with Debirusuke's Taigaakiba."  
  
"A feeling like what?" Kagome queries, causing Sango to face her again.  
  
"Like... I don't know, something from my past..." the taiji-ya responds.  
  
-----!!To Be Continued!!-----  
  
Ramblings: Okay, I know this one was short and a bit rushed, but anyway... Bet you're all curious now, eh? Well, Don't be. There won't be anything else on the end of chapter subject until the third story. A-anyway, I had a couple of pointers in this chapter toward another Inuyasha pairing that I like: Kikyou/Tsubaki! Well, Til next time y'all! Ja. 


	4. Enemy

Author's Notes: Here's chatper 4...  
  
-----Chapter 4: Enemy-----  
  
-Clearing in a Forest-  
(ever realize how most all battles in InuYasha take place in, or near, a forest?)  
  
Inuyasha's fighting a large(and slow) youkai, "Hey Kagome. Does this thing have a shard or what?" he questions, easily dodging the youkai's slow attacks.  
  
"Umm, No it doesn't." Kagome responds.  
  
"Too bad." Inuyasha says, drawing his right arm back, "Sankon Tetsusou!" his claw attack shreds the youkai. Miroku takes care of the youkai's remains using the Kazaana. "Hmph. I hate fighting weaklings." Inuyasha adds.  
  
"In that case, You may prefer fighting me." a male voice says.  
  
"What! Who's there!?" demands Inuyasha.  
  
A figure walks out into the clearing, dressed in a black hakama and purple yukata, a round straw-hat pulled down slightly in the front to cover the person's face, a katana at his side held by his sash, and a weed stem in his mouth.  
  
"Who are you?" asks Inuyasha.  
  
Sango notices a symbol on the person's hakama and says, "The emblem of the Bushin-ryu!"  
  
"The what?" questions Inuyasha, looking back at Sango.  
  
"Very good." the samurai says, gaining the group's attention, "I am Tetsuro." He grips his hat with his right hand and throws it to one side, revealing his face and he spits out the weed stem, then adds, "I am a student of the old Bushin-ryu, a youkai who walks the path of the samurai."  
  
"So, What do you want?" asks Inuyasha, gripping the handle of Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I have come for your head, Inuyasha." Tetsuro replies, gripping the handle of his katana, "Shall we begin?"  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha responds, then says to the others, "I'll handle this guy. So all of you stay out of it, got it?"  
  
"Understood." Sango says, flatly.  
  
Kagome nods, then says, "Be careful, Inuyasha. That guy has three shikon shards, one in his left arm and two in his right."  
  
"Okay then." Inuyasha says, "Bring it on!" he draws Tetsusaiga, transforming it as he does.  
  
Tetsuro draws his katana in an upward left-to-right diagonal swing, creating an energy-blade from the sword that flies toward Inuyasha. The hanyou dodges the attack, however, Tetsuro begins swinging his katana multiple times in a type of X fashion, upward diagonal right-to-left and upward diagonal left-to-right swings. With each swing, another energy-blade is launched at Inuyasha. The silverhaired hanyou dodges several of them, however, one finally connects, cutting him between his neck and left shoulder.  
  
"Damn! What kind of attack is that?" Inuyasha questions to no one in particular.  
  
"It is the special skill of the Bushin-ryu." Sango says.  
  
"Correct." Tetsuro states, momentarily ceasing his attack, "This attack is called the Kiken Ha! And, This attack alone is going to be your downfall, Inuyasha!!" he once again begins the same pattern of swings, using the same attack again.  
  
'So, All I have to do is overcome that attack.' Inuyasha thinks, as he dodges several more energy-blades. He uses an opening to get in close to the samurai and swings the Tetsusaiga. Tetsuro tries to evade the attack, however, loses his left arm in the process, the shikon shard falling to the ground. Tetsuro leaps back several feet.  
  
'Got him!' states Inuyasha in his mind.  
  
"Damn you, worthless hanyou!" Tetsuro shouts, gaining a look of rage, "I'll kill you, INUYASHA!!!" he dashes at Inuyasha.  
  
"This battle is over." Sango states, simply.  
  
Inuyasha sees Tetsuro's youki, then notices it colliding with his own, 'That's it!' he thinks, raising the Tetsusaiga, "Kaze no Kizu!" he shouts, swinging the sword downward. Tetsuro is vaporized by the attack. Afterward, Inuyasha raises the Tetsusaiga and lays it on his shoulder.  
  
"Excellent." Debirusuke says, stepping into the clearing(wearing his trademark black cloak), "You are more powerful than I would have given you credit for."  
  
Inuyasha lifts the Tetsusaiga off his shoulder and grips the handle in both hands, "Care to see how powerful I am?" he asks.  
  
"Very well. However," Debirusuke says, then throws his right arm upward, creating a wall of poisonous smoke around the two of them, "This way, We fight one-on-one."  
  
"Fine by me." Inuyasha says, then dashes at Debirusuke and attempts an overhead swing at him.  
  
Debirusuke easily evades the sloppy attack, then uses his youki to knock Inuyasha backward a distance. The Tetsusaiga flies out of his hand and lodges in the ground. "Such a great sword." Debirusuke says, walking over next to the sword, "Inunotaishou's fang. Reduced to nothing more than a club, swung by an undisciplined whelp."  
  
"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha states, leaping upward and drawing back his right arm, "Sankon Tetsusou!"  
  
Debirusuke dodges the attack and retaliates with 'Desutsume', which Inuyasha barely manages to evade. The hanyou lands on the ground.  
  
Debirusuke walks back over to the Tetsusaiga, "Perhaps you will have better luck with this." he says, then jumps slightly off the ground and kicks the sword with both feet(near the ground with his right foot and near the hilt with his left). The Tetsusaiga spins up out of the ground as Debirusuke lands, he then kicks it up further with his right foot(in a vertical motion) and then hits it with a second right kick(a side thrust kick) knocking the sword toward Inuyasha, who catches it.  
  
Outside the wall of smoke, "We should help him." Miroku says.  
  
"Go ahead, houshi." Sango says, "If you have a death wish. That cloud of smoke is created out of poison... a far deadlier poison than that of Naraku's."  
  
Back inside... "No matter what attack you try, Inuyasha," Debirusuke taunts, "I can counter it. Your moves are undisciplined and sloppy, such attacks will never work against me."  
  
"Okay. Try this then." Inuyasha says, raising the Tetsusaiga. Debirusuke grips the handle of Taigaakiba. Again targetting the point where the youki is colliding, Inuyasha starts a downswing, "Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
"Fool!" Debirusuke states, drawing the Taigaakiba from his back, "Makaze no Buresu!" he swings the sword in an upward left-to-right diagonal swipe, releasing an attack almost identical to Inuyasha's. His attack collides with Inuyasha's and causes a rather large explosion.  
  
"He... cancelled it out." Inuyasha says. Before he even notices, Debirusuke hits him with a left body-uppercut hitting his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Inuyasha starts to fall, but Debirusuke catches him, gripping the hanyou's hair in his left hand, and holds him up at arm's length.  
  
"You pathetic child!" Debirusuke states, "How could you dare hope to succeed where even your father failed, whelp?" he releases Inuyasha(the hanyou lands on one knee). "It is hard to believe that 'you' are the one who defeated both, Ryuukotsusei and Menoumaru." he adds, "Make no mistake, however, I am not like them. I will not fall to the hands of an undisciplined whelp." he then turns and begins walking away. The smoke dissipates and the taiyou vanishes.  
  
"Inuyasha, Are you alright?" asks Kagome, walking up next to the hanyou,  
  
Inuyasha stands, "I'm fine!" he responds, returning the Tetsusaiga to its scabbard. He turns to walk away, stopping just past Sango, "Sango?" he asks over his shoulder, "In the legends about Debirusuke, were there any mentions of him having a weakness?"  
  
"No, None." replies the female slayer, her back remaining to the hanyou.  
  
"I thought so." Inuyasha says. He starts walking again, but stops and asks, "I can't beat him can I, Sango?"  
  
"No, I am afraid not." Sango replies, simply as she closes her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha smirks, "Figures." he says, then continues walking away.  
  
Sango opens her eyes and looks up at the sky above, a seemingly concerned expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Sango?" Kagome asks the female slayer.  
  
"Hm?" Sango responds, blinking her eyes then looking at the other girl. She then turns away, lowering her gaze to the ground, "It's just... I have never been concerned that I may not be able to defeat an opponent. But, He could be more powerful than Naraku and, I just don't--"  
  
"Don't start doubting yourself, Sango-chan." the ravenhaired girl from the future interrupts, placing a hand on the slayer's shoulder. Sango once again faces her and Kagome continues, "You've got to believe that we will beat him... and Naraku."  
  
"You are right, Kagome-chan." the female slayer responds, then she smiles and puts her arms around the young miko.  
  
Kagome returns the hug and kisses Sango, 'We'll win, right?' she asks herself 'I mean, we have to.'  
  
-----!!To Be Continued!!-----  
  
Ramblings: Four down, one to go. However, There is going to be another multichapter story in this trilogy. Next, though, will be the final chapter of 'Why'. It will consist primarily of just what lengths Sango will be willing to go to, in order to protect Kagome. 


	5. Victory

Author's Notes: Well, Here I am with the final chapter of 'Why'. Hope you've been enjoying this fic so far(I know that there are several people out there who dislike Sango/Kagome, though I can't understand why). Anyway, Here it is...  
  
-----Chapter 5: Victory-----  
  
-Random Village Area-  
  
Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou are taking time to rest before continuing their search for shikon shards.  
  
"The time has come." Debirusuke's voice says, though he remains unseen. This gains the group's attention.  
  
"Debirusuke!" Inuyasha says, almost growling, "Where are you!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Inuyasha." Debirusuke's voice responds, calmly as ever, "I am not here to fight you again. I have other business here."  
  
Suddenly, A small orb hits the ground in the center of the area where Sango and the others are, breaking and releasing strange silvery powder.  
  
"Sleep Dust!" Sango states, covering her mouth and nose with her hand. However, Like all of the others, she falls unconscious.  
  
Slowly, Sango's eyes open and she sits up, "... where am I?" she questions.  
  
"A volcano." Debirusuke's voice says, causing Sango to turn toward him.  
  
Debirusuke, of course, is wearing his trademark black cloak.  
  
Sango stands up and discovers her weapons are missing, "!?" then, she asks, "Why have you brought me to this place?"  
  
Debirusuke turns his head toward his right side and nods it in that direction, "Look there." he says.  
  
Sango looks to see Kagome and the others still unconscious and hanging, via two ropes, from a stone overhang above the lava-pit below... Kagome's tied to one and the others to the opposite one.  
  
"Kagome!!" Sango shouts, as she starts to run over to help them.  
  
However, Debirusuke appears between her and them, cutting her off from reaching them, "Do you wish to save them?" he questions her, calmly.  
  
"Yes!" responds Sango.  
  
"I see..." Debirusuke says, "However, You shall only be able to save her, or the others." he raises his right arm, holding two shuriken, "You are who you choose to be. Now." he adds, then throws the two shuriken, one cutting each of the ropes, "Choose!"  
  
After a few seconds, the rope holding Kagome breaks and Sango runs to the edge, then jumps and catches the girl. She barely reaches the other side and grips the ledge with her right hand, while holding Kagome with her left arm.  
  
Kagome wakes up, slowly opening her eyes, "Sango?" she says, blinking her eyes twice. She then looks down and wraps her arms tightly around the other girl, "H-how did we end up here?"  
  
"Nevermind that." Sango replies, looking down at the miko from the future, "Just hold on tightly."  
  
Kagome nods and Sango lets go of her, just as the other rope breaks. Sango catches the end of the rope with her free left hand, grunting as full weight of the others jerk against both of her arms. Inuyasha and the others wake up to find out their situation. (Normally, Inuyasha could easily break free of the rope. However, Debirusuke placed him between the others and thus, he would have to go through them to break free). The muscles and tendons in both of Sango's arms strain as she tries to prevent everyone from falling into the lava. Sango closes her eyes tightly and grits her teeth together, the strain growing.  
  
"Sango-chan?" Kagome says, worried about the other girl.  
  
"It is alright, Kagome-chan." the taiji-ya responds, after opening her eyes and looking at the young miko from the future, "I... I won't allow anything to happen to you, I promise." she grunts due to the strain on her.  
  
"How long do you believe you can hold on?" questions Debirusuke, as he appears floating in the air, "You know you cannot save them all. You must make a choice."  
  
"Sango!" Inuyasha shouts, "Don't be an idiot! Forget us, and save Kagome!"  
  
"But--" Sango responds. Then, The rope slips through her left hand a little, as well as her right hand slides a bit closer to the edge(as she's got nothing to grip to).  
  
"Inuyasha's right, Sango!" Shippou calls, "You hafta save Kagome!"  
  
"If Sango does indeed release the rope, then what happens to us?" questions Miroku.  
  
"Will you stop only thinking about yourself, Miroku!" Inuyasha states.  
  
Sango slips a little more and strains to maintain her grip on both the ledge and the rope.  
  
"I say again, You cannot save the girl and your allies." Debirusuke says, "For, You cannot hold on forever, and you have not the strength to pull all of them and yourself to safety."  
  
"He... He's right." Sango says, concerned that she can't save them all.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asks, blinking her eyes once, "What d'you mean?"  
  
"I-I can't hold my grip much longer." replies the taiji-ya. She closes her eyes and adds, "... forgive me." she tries unsuccessfully to hold onto the rope, however, it slips through her hand.  
  
Suddenly, however, the Hiraikotsu smashes through a wall of the volcano and cuts the rope binding Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou. This allows Kirara to transform and catch Miroku and Shippou on her back. Inuyasha manages to land his feet on a wall of the volcano and spring off, thus using the walls to make his way back toward the top. Kirara flies Miroku and Shippou to safety. Sango, meanwhile, pulls herself and Kagome up onto the ledge.  
  
"Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" Sango asks, as she stands up rubbing her right wrist.  
  
Kagome nods and stands up as well, "I'm okay." she responds, "How're your arms?"  
  
"Excellent, Sango." Debirusuke says, landing on the ledge as well, "You have proven yourself. Thus, I can now face you in battle." he removes his black cloak to reveal his own taiji-ya uniform, "Here." he says and pitches her katana, still in its scabbard, to her with his left hand.  
  
Sango catches the handle of the katana in a reverse-grip with her right hand and spins the sword around, gripping the scabbard in her left hand and releasing it with her right. She lowers the katana to her side and re-grips the handle with her right hand. "It's about time." she says, "I can put an end to you."  
  
"Sango-chan?" Kagome says, "A-are you sure?"  
  
Sango nods, "Trust me, Kagome-chan." she says, "I have to fight him." 'Forgive me.' she adds in her mind '... this is something I 'must' do.'  
  
"Are you ready, Sango?" questions Debirusuke, "Do you truly believe you can defeat me?"  
  
"..." Sango doesn't reply, as she draws her katana from its scabbard and discards the scabbard to one side.  
  
"Very well..." Debirusuke says, drawing his own katana, "Then, Let us begin."  
  
Sango dashes at the taiyou and swings a horizontal slash at him. Debirusuke avoids the blade and leaps into the air. The taiji-ya follows and swings at him again. Debirusuke parries the attack and attempts an attack of his own, which Sango parries. Sango drops back toward the ground(she's not a youkai afterall). Debirusuke begins descending slowly at the same time, however, as soon as Sango lands, she springs off the ground and makes yet another swipe at the taiyou. Debirusuke flies back and lands on the ground, Sango lands as well.  
  
"Too slow." Debirusuke says, '!?' he notices a small cut in his uniform, near the center of his chest, 'She is much better than I would have believed, yet she is merely a human girl.'  
  
"Now!" Debirusuke says, "It is time for you to die!!" he runs at her.  
  
"I hafta stop this!" Inuyasha states, he starts to interfere.  
  
However, Inuyasha is stopped by Sango's poisonpowder, which she pulled from her sash and threw with her left hand to the right side of her waist. Sango dashes to meet Debirusuke and, the two begin exchanging sword swings.  
  
"What's the deal!?" Inuyasha growls, covering most of his face with the left sleeve of his fire-rat robe.  
  
"It would appear, Sango doesn't desire our assistance." inserts Miroku.  
  
"Sango..." Kagome says, worriedly.  
  
Meanwhile... "What is wrong, Sango?" Debirusuke says, locking swords with the taiji-ya, "Did you not say you would protect Kagome from anything?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, If you can not defeat me, then you will not be able to keep that promise." Debirusuke says, forcing Sango back several steps, "What are you willing to sacrifice to protect her?"  
  
Debirusuke leaps into the air and draws back his left arm,"Desutsume!" he swings his arm in a left-to-right sweeping motion and releases his attack toward the taiji-ya.  
  
Sango turns her head down and to the right, and holds her left arm up infront of her, to shield herself from the attack... obviously, a desperate attempt at a block. She tenses herself in expectance of it to hit her.  
  
However, The impact fails to occur and she looks up to see, "H-Hiraikotsu?" she says, questioningly upon seeing her large boomerang floating infront of her, glowing again.  
  
Debirusuke lands, "It appears the spirit which resides within Hiraikotsu wishes to protect you, Sango." he says, calmly, "However, It is not enough."  
  
Sango switches hands with her katana and reaches her right hand out toward the Hiraikotsu. However, She returns her sword to her right hand and walks around the the large boomerang, "I won't use the Hiraikotsu to defeat you, Debirusuke." she says, drawing her katana up, "If I defeat you, It will be by my own abilities... and, not by those of a slain youkai!"  
  
"Spoken like a true warrior." Debirusuke says, smiling slightly. The slight smile quickly vanishes, "Thus... I, too, shall not use youkai powers." he dashes toward Sango.  
  
Sango dashes to meet him and Debirusuke attempts an overhead swing of his katana. Sango deflects the attack with a left-to-right swing and continues around in a complete 360-degree circle, bringing her katana across Debirusuke's torso horizontally.  
  
Debirusuke grunts slightly and holds his left hand over the wound, then takes three steps back, "Heh..." Debirusuke says, "I... was correct. You are, truly, the greatest of the taiji-ya. Never before have I tasted defeat... heh heh..."  
  
"Now's my chance to finish him off!" Inuyasha states, starting to run toward the defeated taiyou. However...  
  
"Osuwari!" shouts Kagome, causing the hanyou to plummet face-first into the ground. 'I'm glad Sango-chan won.' Kagome thinks to herself.  
  
"Who are you, truly, Debirusuke?" asks Sango.  
  
Debirusuke raises his gaze to her, "You... have her eyes..." he says, "Hmph. Farewell." he vanishes.  
  
"Wait!!" Sango says, 'What did he mean?' she wonders.  
  
"Sango-chan!" she hears Kagome's sweet voice call and turns to see the girl running toward her and smiling.  
  
!'What are you willing to sacrifice to protect her?'! Debirusuke's words replay in her mind.  
  
Sango drops her katana and catches Kagome in her arms, hugging her. "... everything." she says, smiling.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asks, pulling back and looking at the taiji-ya.  
  
"Nevermind, Kagome-chan." Sango says, still smiling gently, "It's nothing."  
  
Kagome looks confused for a moment, then nods and retightens her hug.  
  
-----!!The End!!-----  
  
Ramblings: Okay, okay. Don't flame, I know I sorta left it hangin'. But, There is gonna be a third story(cause this is a trilogy) and I'm unsure how long the third story will be. By the way, I included that one scene with Sango fighting(basically, I copied the episode when Sango fought Naraku)... because, well, that scene was just so damned COOL!! Anyway, I will tell you... expect to see the end of Naraku in the third story. And, You won't believe the way I've got it planned to end, heh heh heh. Well, Ja for now. 


End file.
